Forever
by Barbara123
Summary: "Janji? Kau akan menungguku?"/"Asal kau mengantarku dengan senyuman." WARNING: a very OOC Naruto dan Sakura. Slight romance. canon setting-AR.


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan harinya telah tiba di mana dia bisa menyeruput teh sambil menghela napas lega. "Aku tidak percaya," dia tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah menjadi kakek-kakek," matanya terpaku pada warna teh hijau yang pekat. Sesekali dia mengedipkan matanya ketika uap dari teh itu membuat matanya terasa sedikit perih. "Masakanmu selalu pahit, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Baka_," suara tawa yang serak membuat Naruto menengadah, menatap sepasang mata hijau yang bersinar. "Teh _ocha_ selalu terasa pahit."

Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran. Dia meneliti sosok sahabatnya. Sakura mengenakan _kimono_ putih, seputih rambutnya. Keriput di wajahnya sudah bertambah satu lagi, tapi Naruto tahu kalau dia akan mati di detik ini juga kalau dia berani bicara soal keriput di depan Sakura. "Kau tahu," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku memejamkan mataku, rasanya baru saja kemarin kita menjadi anggota tim 7," mata birunya menatap jendela, menatap wajah putranya yang sekarang sudah terpajang di monumen patung para _hokage_.

"Begitu?" Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau aku memejamkan mata…" kelopak mata Sakura terpejam. "Aku hanya bisa mengingat wajah semua teman-teman kita… yang telah pergi."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Memang, dari generasi mereka, hanya dia dan Sakura yang masih hidup. Mau bagaimana lagi, cakra mereka berdua bisa dibilang sebagai penyebab umur mereka yang panjang. Naruto memang sudah lahir dengan cakra yang luar biasa, sedangkan Sakura sejak muda berhasil menyimpan cakra di dahinya. Naruto mengerutkan kening, matanya tiba-tiba terasa pedih ketika dia melihat tanda cakra di kening Sakura yang sudah menipis.

Sebentar lagi Sakura juga akan meninggalkannya.

"Naruto," suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Pernahkah kau berharap semuanya berbeda dengan sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura tertawa, menyeruput tehnya. "_Ending_ yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang kau sesali. Apa pun itu. Kalau saja kau punya jurus yang bisa kembali ke masa lalu… pernahkah berharap untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah semuanya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesakitan.

"Bicara apa aku," Sakura kembali tertawa. "Lupakan omonganku. Hanya ucapan seseorang yang sedang sekarat karena usia tua."

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa di mana orang tuaku masih hidup," Naruto menjawab cepat, membuat Sakura terpaku. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Aku ingin mereka mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi orang tua yang baik."

"Kau sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik, Naruto," Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Semua keturunanmu…"

"Tidak," Naruto tertawa pahit. "Putraku tidak merasa begitu. Sepertinya aku terlalu menelantarkannya ketika aku baru saja menjadi hokage."

"Dia sudah mengerti sekarang, dia sendiri adalah hokage bukan?" Sakura tersenyum. "Lagipula, dia memang nakal ketika masih kecil, ingin menarik perhatianmu. Kau sendiri dulu ketika masih kecil…" ucapan Sakura terputus. Dia terbatuk-batuk, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening. "… sangat jahil," Sakura melanjutkan, tertawa ketika melihat wajah panik Naruto. "Tapi aku senang kau tidak berubah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Matamu," Sakura tersenyum. "Selalu sama. Biru jernih."

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Matamu juga."

Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara kicauan burung dan suara tawa anak-anak yang baru saja pulang dari akademi.

"Aku pernah sekali berpikir," suara bisikkan Naruto membangunkan lamunan Sakura. "Kalau saja dulu… setelah aku menyelamatkan Sasuke aku…" ucapannya terputus. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak. Bicara apa aku. Sepertinya otakku sudah pikun."

Sakura tidak tertawa bersama Naruto. Dia terdiam, memperhatikan sorot mata biru yang kesakitan itu. "Kau bahagia kan Naruto? Kau… menikah, berkeluarga… punya istri yang baik. Punya anak-anak menggemaskan. Punya cucu-cucu yang tidak pernah membuatmu merasa bosan," jari-jari Sakura yang keriput mencengkram cangkir tehnya. "Kau akhirnya punya keluarga. Tidak ada yang kau sesali."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk. "Aku bahagia. Hanya saja," senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman pahit. "Ada satu waktu ini di hidupku… di mana bayangan keluarga itu… adalah aku dan kau," Naruto kembali tertawa. "Bicara apa aku? Benar-benar deh, aku sudah pi…"

"Kau dan aku ya?" tawa Sakura membuat Naruto terpaku. "Bayangkan seperti apa anak-anak kita nanti."

"Yang pasti mata mereka akan biru, dan hijau," Naruto tersenyum. "Rambut pink… sayang sekali. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mewarisi rambutmu."

Sakura tertawa keras, tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah menyentuh rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Darah Uchiha terlalu ketat. Semua keturunannya berambut hitam, termasuk putri dan cucu-cucuku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan hidupku. Meski awalnya susah, tapi semuanya bahagia," senyuman Naruto menghilang. "Hanya saja… pernah sekali aku berpikir. Ketika Sasuke pergi dari desa… aku menyesal karena aku tidak pernah… terhadapmu…"

"Mengaku cinta?" Sakura langsung tertawa ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang langsung terbakar. "Kau selalu ada di sisiku, Naruto," Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Kalau saja pada waktu itu kau yang pergi… aku pasti…" suara Sakura menghilang, dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau selalu ada di sisiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Sama," Naruto berujar cepat. "Kau juga. Jangan pergi," mata biru itu terlihat memohon. "Aku belum siap…"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Kau percaya akan reinkarnasi, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja dan aku yakin sekali semuanya sudah reinkarnasi dan tidak menunggu kita sama sekali."

Sakura tertawa. "Setidaknya… ketika kau datang nanti, aku masih ada di sana dan menunggumu."

"Kau akan menungguku?" Naruto terbelalak. "Kau tidak akan mengejar Sasuke dan reinkarnasi secepatnya?"

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Tidak," mata hijaunya melembut. "Tidak."

Naruto terpaku. "Sakura-_chan_…"

"Aku akan menunggumu kali ini," jari-jari Sakura memilin gelasnya. "Aku mencintai Sasuke. Sampai saat ini dia masih nomor satu di kepalaku," dia tertawa pelan. "Tapi, hanya kau yang selalu ada di sisiku."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tertawa pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu," Sakura berbisik. "Sungguh."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya sudah terjatuh. "Entah kenapa," dia cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. "Aku merasa kalau kau akhirnya membalas perasaanku."

Sakura tertawa, suaranya tercekat. "Jangan bilang kalau kau masih cinta monyet padaku. Aku sudah jadi nenek tua, tahu."

Naruto tertawa. "Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau nenek tua."

"Kau mau mati sekarang, _baka_?"

Naruto tertawa semakin kencang. Mata birunya bersinar-sinar. "_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm?"

"Jadi nanti, ketika aku sudah di surga sana…" Naruto tersenyum. "Kita akan reinkarnasi bersama-sama?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan," dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan kiri Naruto. "Toh kita selalu bersama di dunia ini. Tidak ada salahnya bersama-sama denganmu juga di akhirat, menggandeng tanganmu dan pergi reinkarnasi bersama."

"Akhirnya kau menerima ajakan kencanku juga," Naruto tersenyum, membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Dan akhirnya kau mengajakku kencan lagi setelah sekian lamanya."

"Dan aku tidak percaya kau menerima ajakan kencanku."

Sakura tertawa. "Dengan satu syarat," dia tersenyum. "Kalau aku pergi duluan, kau akan mengantarku dengan senyuman."

Naruto terpaku.

"Dan kalau kau pergi duluan," Sakura berbisik. "Aku janji aku akan tersenyum di makammu dan pergi mengunjungi makammu sampai aku menyusulmu."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, namun perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum. "Baiklah," dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menyodorkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

"Janji seumur hidup," Sakura meniru ucapan Naruto, membuat Naruto tertawa kencang, mengaitkan kelingking mereka berdua.

Sesaat, mereka tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum. Sakura menguap sesaat, membuat Naruto beranjak. "Sudah malam. Putrimu pasti pulang sebentar lagi."

Di detik berikutnya, mata hitam tajam mengintip ke arah dapur, membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat datang," dia menyambut putrinya.

Wanita setengah baya itu mengangguk. Meski rambut hitamnya sudah nyaris memutih semua, mata onyxnya tetap tajam. Dia tersenyum sesaat ke arah Naruto. "Mama, mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Maaf sayang, aku sudah mengantuk," Sakura kembali menguap. Dia beranjak, dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku tidur dulu ya," dia tersenyum, menatap Naruto. "Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto."

Naruto ikut tersenyum, namun ketika sosok Sakura lenyap dari pandangannya, senyumannya menghilang.

"Kau tahu," suara sang Uchiha itu membangunkan lamunan Naruto. "Mama sangat mencintai Papa."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku ta…"

"Tapi… Mama juga mencintaimu."

Naruto terpaku.

"Kalian bukan suami istri, tapi kalian sudah selalu bersama sejak kecil," suara wanita itu terdengar pahit. "Kalian selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Selalu bersama-sama, punya satu tujuan. Ini melebihi suami istri mana pun."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Papa selalu bisa membuat wajah Mama merona. Papa selalu bisa membuat Mama menangis tanpa henti," dia berbisik. "Tapi hanya kau, yang bisa membawa tawa dan senyuman di bibir Mama."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum. "Dan hanya ibumu yang bisa membuat hidupku menjadi sangat heboh dan penuh dengan jeritan," tawa Naruto mengencang. "Dan aku sudah bisa membayangkan nanti di akhirat. Dia menungguku dan menghantam kepalaku karena aku terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu."

Sang Uchiha ikut tertawa. Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah tangan kiri Naruto. Mata hitamnya mulai berair. Dan seakan-akan mengerti apa yang terjadi, senyuman Naruto menghilang. "Tolong jaga ibuku nanti. Tanpamu, dia akan tersesat."

"Jangan khawatir," tangan kiri Naruto mengepal. "Aku hanya punya satu tangan ini saja. Dan aku akan menggunakan tangan ini untuk menjaganya."

Sarada menghapus air matanya. Di detik itu juga, tangisannya meledak. Wanita itu langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Sakura. Naruto terdiam, kakinya terasa menempel di lantai dan menolak untuk bergerak.

Cakra Sakura sudah lenyap. Dada Naruto terasa sangat sesak. Matanya pedih. Tangan kirinya yang baru saja disentuh Sakura terasa hangat, seakan-akan Sakura sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan di detik itu juga, sosok wanita berambut pink yang menyeringai muncul di benaknya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, menatap sosok wanita yang tertidur dengan lelap. Naruto mengusap rambut putih Sakura.

_Janji? Kau akan mengantarku dengan senyuman._

Naruto tersenyum, menahan air matanya. "Janji seumur hidup," tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Tunggu aku." _Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama._

Pertanyaan dari Sakura membuatnya berpikir. Apakah dia pernah menyesal dengan hidupnya? Pernah dia berpikir kalau dia menyesal. Dia seharusnya menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, mendapatkan hatinya ketika Sasuke sedang pergi…

Tapi tidak. Kalau pun dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dia tidak akan melakukan itu.

Karena dia bahagia sekarang.

Dia punya keluarga. Konoha menjadi tentram. Tidak ada perang lagi.

Dan dia tahu, kalau Sakura akan menunggunya, tidak peduli meski dia hanya akan bisa menyusul Sakura di 5 atau 10 tahun lagi.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, dan sosok Sakura muncul di benaknya. Sakura yang mengenakan kimono pink, serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura yang menggerutu karena dia datang terlalu lama. Sakura yang menghantam kepalanya karena cengirannya terlalu lebar.

Dan di benaknya muncul Sakura yang tertawa girang, mengulurkan tangan dan menggandengnya, berjalan bersamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**AN: aku gak tau dah kayak apa perasaanku pas nulis ini... haha**

**sekarang aku masih terpengaruh sama ending canon di naruto yang asli. Tapi mungkin... suatu saat nanti aku bisa nulis narusaku yang humor, yang bikin aaww-awww-awww kayak sebelumnya.**

**Karena aku mau coba nulis ending naruto dengan narusaku jadi pairing akhirnya. Sekarang belum bisa tapi nanti pasti bisa :)**

**PS: makasih buat semua dukungannya di fic dream and reality. tenang, ada kemajuan kok. udah 2000 :) moga2 bisa cepat update ya.**

**Sampai jumpa di fic dream and reality!**


End file.
